Am I Too Strong?
by Fighter Emblem
Summary: After finding out that a child is on the way. A particular strong woman rethinks some of her morals over and sees if she is prepared or even qualified to become a mother. (One-shot. Revelation Path. Somewhere after Chapter 17.)
_Hello Everyone! To make this short and to resolve any issues if some of you have come from my other fic expecting an update… well here it is I guess? In all honesty I've hit a major writer's block and I am currently working on ways to rearrange it so it doesn't feel like a copy and paste of dialogue of Awakening, so it's being pushed for probably a couple months. Now that that's taken care of I'll focus on this small one-shot. It's just a little dabble I've been thinking about and I took it upon myself as an opportunity to not only upload some sort of filler, but also keep up with my writing to make sure it hasn't gotten rusty. Anyways, enjoy._

* * *

"Well this is certainly… unexpected."

Unexpected indeed as all eight of Corrin's Siblings stood there each with different expressions and reactions on the news he and his wife just announced to them.

"Well…it is what it is and… I already know what you're going to say Xan…"

"Congratulations little prince, however I don't think we're in the best of positions for this kind of situation." Xander put it as blunt as he possibly could without trying to sound like he was scolding Corrin.

"Hah, that explains what all the ruckus was about. I honestly thought you two were playing the drums or something. But, now that I think about it…" Takumi shuddered as he thought about his brother's "Martial" activities. This proceeded with a deadpan stare from the couple.

"Oh hun, but what about those times we shared in the Hot Spri…?"

"Shh shh, they don't need to know about that!" Takumi instantly shushed his wife, Camilla, by placing his hand over her mouth and pressing his index finger against his lips with everyone staring awkwardly at the two, most notably the other Nohrian Siblings.

"Remind me to have Lilith drain the water to the springs… and have it decontaminated." Corrin had whispered to both of his older brothers who nodded in agreement.

"Yay! I'm going to be an Auntie! Wait… that makes me sound old. Way too old!" Elise had overthought this for a bit before getting excited again despite being an aunt at a young age.

"Nevertheless, Prince Xander has a point about what he had said early, raising a child in our predicament is almost impossible." Ryoma tried to keep the peace in the room before the two little ones could exploded with excitement.

"I…I know that this isn't the best of times, but Effie and I have talked to Lillith about it and she had mentioned somewhat of an alternative." Corrin explained to his brother and the others.

"What kind of alternative?" Hinoka had decided to speak again since the beginning when they announced the news.

"What she had mentioned was this thing called the Deeprealms." Effie had decided to chime in after keeping silent and letting the siblings have their fill to the news. She felt like it wasn't her place despite on many occasions the royals had told her she was family now, especially Elise who always insists on calling her sister.

"Is that like another astral plane?" Sakura timidly asked a bit curious about their answer.

"Not quite. The way she had explained was that it existed here, but was its own separate world like ours, but smaller and unaware of the war raging back in Hoshido and Nohr. It sounded like a perfect solution, but it does have its… complications." Corrin finished looking a bit on edge.

"I suppose nothing is too good to be true, brother." Leo simply stated.

"Time works different there, faster in fact it would mean that our child could possibly reach our age faster than expected."

"That does sound like quite the predicament. It would be best to sleep it over. Having the both of you stressed beyond belief without any sleep won't help our cause."

Ryoma told the two and nodded to his other three siblings to leave the room with him.

"I suppose we should leave and give you two some breathing room as well." Xander followed suit with Camilla and Leo as Elise was trying to get excited for her best friend/sister, but Xander had to drag her out to leave the two alone in their private quarters. Effie despite being the strong woman she is, both physically and mentally, looked exhausted despite only doing the light training exercises Corrin had her doing since they had found out she was pregnant.

"Heh, I haven't seen Elise that excited since we announced our marriage." Corrin had decided to break their silence with a light hearted comment. Nothing, still dead silent with Effie simply hunched over the bed staring at the floor fiddling with her fingers. Corrin decided to get closer to his wife and embraced her by placing his arm over her shoulder and rubbing her arm with his other.

"Are you thinking about how beautiful and intelligent they're going to turn out." Corrin had to get a word out of her. He hated when she acted like this, because it's almost the polar opposite of who he fell in love with.

"Do you… do you think I'm too strong?" Effie had decided to break her silence with a bit of an odd question.

"I feel like saying yes, but you probably wouldn't like that answer very much would you?" Corrin had giggled a bit while answering that resulted in a playful shove from Effie that hurt way more than it should have.

"Why do you ask? Isn't being the strongest what you strive for? To protect Me, Elise, and everyone else?" Corrin asked now rubbing his chest from the pain.

"I know that, but… I haven't stopped thinking about this pregnancy since we found out and what if… what if I hurt the baby?" Effie asked almost trembling when she finished.

"I know for a fact that you would never harm our child. They're gonna have the sweetest and toughest mama out there." Corrin began to comfort her again kissing the top of her forehead.

"But what about all those times I've hurt you or others by accident, because... because of my strength."

"Okay, maybe you've broken one of my fingers trying to hold my hand or the time you shoved me into the tree by accident and I shattered my bone or…" Corrin was about to go on, but could see his wife's face fall with each reminder.

"The point is that all those times were all dumb luck or accidents nothing more." Corrin tried to save himself from some of Effie's more "less than tender" moments.

"You see what I mean, all those times you needed to see a healer or I completely issued you out of battle because you couldn't fight with one arm. I could easily harm an innocent baby simply by holding it." Effie still was not convinced and was on the brink of tears simply thinking about what she could accidently do to her own child.

"Hey, hey! Please no tears. You know they don't suit that pretty face of yours." Corrin cupped her face and wiped some of the strands that were coming down her cheek. It garnered a small giggle from the woman as she sniffled to stop from becoming a complete mess. If there's one thing she loves, it's getting complements from her husband.

"Listen, how have you been doing with Elise lately? Have you broken any of her bones?" Corrin asked.

"Of course not! I could never live with myself if I ever caused any harm like that to La… I mean Elise." Effie retorted. She still had the habit of calling Elise milady, but she was still her retainer despite Elise not wanting her to see her as a superior but rather an equal.

"And what about those kids in the Underground Nohrian Market you love to visit so much. Do you harm them whenever they ask you to play with them?"

"Them as well, I could never harm a child, it's just not in me to... Oh… I see what you mean." Effie now had figured out what Corrin was doing and was a little embarrassed by the sudden realization. He laughed and simply gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See, now how about we drop this 'too strong' topic and just discuss the baby in general! I hate to admit it, buuuuuuuut I've done the liberty of jotting down some names with Odin already." Corrin had excitedly gotten off the bed and ran over to the desk across the room to skim through a book of "Heroically Epic" names that him and Odin come up with for weapons and such. Unfortunately, being so close to the Dark Mage, Corrin had slipped the news to him by accident before he could have told his siblings, to which Odin already wanted to help name the child that would give their identity some "PAZAZ".

"How do you like the name Orion for a boy or maybe Giselle for a girl? Is it too much?" Corrin stated as his wife giggled thinking about what the two of them had come up with in such a short period of time. Perhaps she was being silly earlier, now that she thought about, she didn't think she was strong enough to protect another person the same way she protects Corrin and Elise.

As her husband went on with his ramblings Effie looked down at her well toned stomach that would eventually swell up in the months to come and rubbed it.

"Don't worry little one. Mama's gonna try her damndest to keep you out of harm's way."

* * *

 _And Scene! Eh, I think it's ok. Not bad, but OK. It was honestly kind of a last minute thing that I wanted to write up and also produce for this pairing I currently have in my main Revelation playthrough (I always pick the rare pairs.) Well, I hope you enjoyed and if you guys want perhaps I could do more with these two and their little Chicken Dumpling in the future as well. Leave a review and let me know. See ya._


End file.
